


Someday We'll Know

by earne005



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, kind of a take on romeo and juliet but less tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earne005/pseuds/earne005
Summary: Thirteen powerful families took the world and divided it along with all of its inhabitants centuries ago. But as the balance of influence tipped, relations were growing increasingly unstable, and old rivalries were sparked.Clarke and Lexa were the daughters of prominent individuals. After they met under the guise of anonymity, they found themselves thrown into the middle of the conflict leaving them to choose between love and obligation.





	1. Chapter 1

Drunken antics and rowdy behavior wafted out of the old red brick bar like the most over played song on the radio.

Lexa was practically dragged by her two friends, Anya and Lincoln, past the threshold into the dimly lit space. She was too tired to resist, but she still contemplated digging her heels into the ground.

The late nights spent at her family's political headquarters were taking their toll on her social life, or now lack there of. And the idea of spending hours around sloppy animated people only left Lexa grimacing, but her friends had begged her until she relented.

  
When they entered the familiar venue filled solely of Trikru citizens, it gave more credit to her theory. Men fought each other while trying to exert their masculinity by shamelessly hitting on everything that walked past them in a skirt. Women constantly fretted with their cloths and make up only to have their standards lowered with each drop of alcohol they ingested.

  
It wasn't a scene Lexa found herself participating much in anymore. Usually Lincoln was out with his girlfriend and Anya would call her at ungodly hours of the night as she crept out of another strangers bed. Lexa, on the other hand, was much more content if she was under her comforter with the latest book she was reading firmly in her hands while her asshole cat, Archer, attempted to lay across the pages.

It had only been becoming more difficult to pretend to live a normal life the older she became and the more responsibilities her title and lineage thrust upon her. It could be challenging, but she had been raised for exactly this reason.

"Ah come on Lexa. Don't be like that," Anya said noticing her sour disposition.

  
"I'm here. Aren't I?" Lexa asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

  
"Alright Commander," Anya said shaking her head and using the nickname Lincoln and her had given Lexa on the playground during elementary school after they had unanimously selected her to be the leader of their trio.

Lexa ignored her and went up to the bar behind Lincoln. Alcohol was the only way she was going to get through this evening with her sanity remaining intact, especially given the fact that half of the people in the bar recognized her the moment she walked into the establishment. It had its perks, but as crowds parted for her like the red sea, all eyes were on her for a moment that lasted too long for her taste.

  
"Jack and Coke," she said to the bartender.

  
"Anya found a table," Lincoln said grabbing his beer off the bar top and motioning to Lexa over to where Anya was already attempting to break off contact with a persistent guy who was falling over drunk.

  
Lexa nodded her head and let him lead the way through the crowd. She sat down and tried to relax with her friends, but work still clung to her mind. It wasn't the kind of job she could leave at the door.

  
"What about her?" Anya asked pointing to a girl who was stumbling over drunk a few feet away from them.

  
"No, I'm not trying to bring anyone home tonight Anya. But if I was, I wouldn't pick the drunkest girl in the bar," Lexa said shooting her friend a glare.

  
"How about her?" Lincoln asked ignoring her statement and pointing to a girl with curly blonde hair sitting alone at the bar. "She looks exotic." The woman turned her head slightly looking around before turning back to the glass in her hand. If Lexa had a type, she decided then and there that she was it.

  
"Cute," Lexa admitted. "But probably taken."

"There's no one sitting one either side of her," Lincoln said motioning to the empty bar stools.

"They might just be in the bathroom," Lexa said.

"All the more reason to go talk to her now while she's by herself," Lincoln insisted.

  
"You guys are terrible, like a freaking pack of wolves," Lexa said throwing her arms up before burying her head in her hands.

  
Lincoln leaned his head back and howled at the ceiling before a shit eating grin crossed his face.

  
"You need to get laid," Anya said taking a sip of the beer in her hand and giving her friend a knowing look.

  
"Why don't I worry about my needs, and you worry about yours," Lexa said standing up abruptly. The conversation always devolved into this lately. It had been awhile since she had taken anyone home, but it was difficult when she had a hard time distinguishing between who wanted her company and who wanted bragging rights. "I'm going to get another drink."

As she walked up to the bar, her glances couldn't help but steal a second look at the blonde woman with the blue eyes sitting only a couple of feet away from her. 

It was strange to see a Trikru with these features when the common genes passed down usually included dark hair and green or brown irises. It almost startled her, but it wasn't completely unheard of.

  
She had been standing there for only a second before a man invaded her personal space in an effort to get nice and close to the blonde woman. It didn't surprise Lexa, the girl stood out like she had a neon sign pointing in her direction.

  
"Hey there sexy," the man said with a smirk. "I saw you across the room and I just had to tell you, you are fucking hot. Can I buy you a drink?" He flipped his ball cap around and leaned in closer to her.

  
Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched from her peripheral vision.

  
"No thanks, I'm good," the woman said trying to slowly inch away from the stranger.

  
"Another Jack and Coke," Lexa said trying hard to ignore the conversation going on next to her.

  
"Okay okay, well what's a pretty thing like yourself doing here alone?" He asked filling in the distance the blonde had attempted to create.

  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," the woman said giving him a stern look. But the man just rested his hand on her thigh. Lexa's fingers began to clench tighter and tighter until they were made into fists.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." He smirked slurring over every word before he chugged the rest of his beer and set it down on the bar while slowly inching his other hand further up. "You have amazing tits. You know th-"

  
"Hey buddy," Lexa said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth, but she had committed now. "She said she's not interested. Why don't you back the fuck off?"

  
"Mind your own business," the man said without looking at her and trying to wave her off before his hand traveled down to grab a handful of the blonde's ass.

  
The look on the woman's face read of shock as she seemed too stunned to react.

  
Lexa had seen enough. Roughly, she grabbed him by the arm and jerked him backwards using the muscles she had built up through years of rigorous training. As he spun around, she stood up straight with her head held high, her brown hair falling eloquently onto her shoulders, while her face gave a look she had been told was more than intimidating.

  
"What the fuck?" he asked turning around to face Lexa. As soon as he saw her though, his face turned from anger to the kind of white that made snow look dirty. "Sorry," was all he said before he started literally back peddling, almost tripping over a chair in the process.

  
Once he was gone, Lexa sucked in her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

  
"Thanks," the blonde woman said turning around to meet Lexa's gaze. Lexa couldn't help but stare back. The blonde looked awfully familiar, but Lexa couldn't quite place her. It was like one of those misplaced memories that could have just as easily been a dream.

"Yeah, anytime." Lincoln made a good choice. Lexa's tried to stop her eyes from undressing the woman in front of her. She prided herself on chivalry.

  
"Would you mind sitting with me for a little while?" The woman asked tepidly. "He's not the first one to make that kind of advance."

  
Lexa glanced over her shoulder at her friends who had confused expressions across their faces before Lincoln snapped out of it and gave her a thumbs up along side a dorky smile.

  
"Sure," Lexa said taking a seat on the stool next to her and ignoring the vibrations from her phone that were surely from Anya.

  
"Clarke by the way," the blonde said sticking her hand out.

  
"Lexa." She reached out and gripped the woman's hand without breaking eyes contact. It was strange that the blonde didn't seem to be intimidated by her like most people.

Clarke shook her head and let out a sigh. "This is what I get for going out alone."

  
"Yeah, most people around here aren't used to seeing someone," Lexa paused, "someone who looks like you."

  
"Is my appearance that crazy?"

  
"No, it's perfect," Lexa said as the alcohol in her blood ran past her filter. It was true. Her gaze couldn't help but wander all over Clarke's feminine curves that emphasized all the right places.

  
"Those your friends?" Clarke asked pointing to Anya and Lincoln who were now pretending to have a normal conversation, but the extra smiling and forced laughter gave up their charade.

  
"Will you think less of me if I say yes?" Lexa asked giving Clarke a smile. Clarke just shook her head no. "Then yes, unfortunately."

  
"They seem nice."

  
"You just think that because you haven't met them."

  
"Well, if they're anything like you, I'm sure they're wonderful," Clarke said brushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Again Lexa did a double take. She knew this woman from somewhere, but the thought was brushed aside when Clarke's hand found it's way onto her arm.

The last intent Lexa had was to hit on this girl after she had just saved her from an unwanted admirer, but there was something building between them like a tsunami growing taller as it reached the coastline. Clarke laughed at all of her jokes, and Lexa found Clarke's passionate rants adorable.

After a couple more drinks and a few more 'accidental' touches that all too conveniently became more flirty and frequent, she found herself leading Clarke by the hand out of the bar and past her friends while they were distracted by the soccer game on the screen.

Lexa hadn't been expecting to meet anyone new at the bar. She definitely didn't think she would come across anyone she tolerated, let alone enjoyed being around. And she certainly couldn't have imagined having a gorgeous blonde falling onto her mattress that night as they found themselves unable to keep their hands or their lips to themselves any longer. But there she was, intertwined in the other woman's embrace as the constricting sheets wrapped themselves around them.

  
Her head was spinning, but her fingers did what her eyes had wanted to do for the last couple of hours and undressed the woman. There was no stopping it. Their fervor took on a life of its own. Soft skin created friction as they slid against each other. Hands wandered and explored. Lexa pushed Clarke's arms above her head pinning her down before diligently leaving a trail of marks all along the blond's jaw line and neck. As her fingers slipped between her soft folds, the sounds of Clarke saying her name through a whimper sent a chill down Lexa's spine. She made a note to incite that response until the blond's speech grew hoarse and tired.

Maybe it was just because Lexa had been going through a dry spell, but she couldn't get enough of Clarke and the way her body responded to hers. The drunk asshole that had hit on Clarke earlier had been right. She did have an amazing pair of tits and she had made sure to give them the attention they deserved.

  
When Lexa woke up, she had quite the compilation of text messages and missed calls. Archer sat at the foot of her bed looking at her expectantly as a stranger laid in his spot. Her hand tried to shield her sensitive hungover eyes from the bright light coming off the device, but the bed shifted at that moment as the slumbering blonde rolled over still fast asleep before mumbling something softly into the pillow. Lexa's eyes took their time examining every inch of soft skin that peaked out from under the blanket. The morning glow only made her more beautiful. The dim lighting of the bar didn't do Clarke justice. She deserved a spot light.

Letting her bare feet hit the cool floor, she sat up and threw some cloths on before heading out to her kitchen to put on pot of coffee. It wasn't until she sat down with the mug in her hands that she checked the messages Anya and Lincoln had left her. They were all pretty typical, Anya wondering where the hell she went, if she finally got some, why she was ignoring her. There was nothing unusual until she hit the last voicemail. The cup in her hands fumbled for a moment as it fought to maintain its position.

  
"Lexa! Pick up!" Anya yelled into the phone. "Please, please, please, tell me you didn't sleep with her! She's," Anya paused in the message and her voice lowered to a whisper but the intensity of her statement only grew. "Lexa she's Skaikru, fucking Skaikru!"

Lexa's mouth hung wide open. The realization was like she had drove full speed into the image of a tunnel painted onto a wall.

Every year her father hosted a lavish conference for the members of the thirteen most powerful families that had long ago divided the earth and all of its inhabitants into their own domains. Once someone from the families hit twenty one, they were invited to attend her father's annual grand gesture.

Lexa had gone last year and the one the year previous. Her family, the Woods, ruled over all Trikru territory. While Skaikru land was held by the Griffin household. Clarke had been there last year alongside her mother Abby Griffin, and the photo in her phone she pulled up from the date confirmed it.

Lexa swallowed. Having 'relations' with anyone outside of the region someone came from was frowned upon, let alone with her family's number one rival, Skaikru. That was unforgivable.

Sure, for the average person, not knowing the children of the elite families outside their borders was common, but she should have known. She should have realized the moment those blue eyes peered in her direction.

"Morning," Clarke said coming out of the bedroom with nothing more than Lexa's sheet wrapped around her torso held up by one hand while the other rubbed sleep out of her eyes. If panic hadn't gripped Lexa's chest, her hands would already be on Clarke again.

  
Lexa tried to speak. But all she could do was look back and forth between the woman standing in her kitchen and the photo pulled up on her phone of Clarke with her mom.

  
"What's wrong?" Clarke asked walking over to glance at what Lexa was starring at. When she saw it, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"That's you?" Lexa asked finding her words again.

  
"Yeah," Clarke admitted letting out a deflated sigh. "That's me alright."

  
"Fuck," Lexa cursed setting the phone down and putting her head in her hands. "This is not good."

  
"Was the sex that bad?" Clarke joked resting her hand on the back of her head. Lexa just picked her phone back up and went through her photos until she stopped on one with her standing next to her father and showed it to Clarke. Clarke's face turned almost as white as the man she had chased off last night.

  
"This, this is bad," Clarke said looking down at herself and wrapping her arms around her torso now that the mood had changed so drastically from hours ago when they had fallen asleep hot and naked pressed against each other.

"What are you even doing in Trikru territory?" Lexa asked rubbing her forehead.

"It's not illegal to travel outside of Skaikru borders." 

"You didn't answer my question," Lexa said wanting some reason she was in this situation now that could take her promising future and blow it up in her face like mixing together the wrong chemicals over the flame of a Bunsen burner.

"I," Clarke paused for a moment and bit her lip. "I just wanted to get away." The distant look that formed in the blonde's eyes almost made Lexa feel guilty for asking.

  
"It's fine. Everything is going to be fine," Lexa said trying to calm both of them and attempt to remedy the disastrous situation. "Nobody has to know."

  
"Yeah, we'll just keep last night between us." Clarke tried to sound confident, but at this point she was pacing. Lexa wanted to reach out and reassure her, but her paranoia kept her at bay, like the walls might have eyes.

"I'll just leave first, and you leave like fifteen minutes after me," Lexa said looking at the clock and realizing she had to get ready for work. Clarke just nodded in agreement.

They hoped it would be enough, that no one at the bar was sober enough to recognize the blonde or to put two and two together when Lexa left with her. It seemed crazy for her entire life to potentially be blown up over one night of sex, even if it was really really good sex.

  
Lexa quickly threw herself together and stole one last look at Clarke before she left her condo for another busy day at the office.

She thought that this was the end of it. Never would Lexa have conceived that she would bump into Clarke again only two weeks later. And she definitely didn't expect to not be able to stop thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lexa opened the glass door to her family's large several story building, marble floors and chandeliers tipped in gold sought to impress the eye of a passerby. People dressed in expensive suits and dresses hurried in and out of the lobby, shuffling past the two beefy Trikru guards who stood at the entrance stopping any unfamiliar face that tried to enter.

  
Lexa attempted to cover up the morning after glow that clung onto every feature, afraid others might notice it exuding out of her like she had become radioactive. But as her presence garnered no more attention than normal, the tension in her shoulders began to drop.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as the elevator doors closed, and the button for her floor lit up underneath her thumb. It left her one step closer to the privacy of her office.

  
As the metal gate opened once more to drop her off, she really thought she was in the clear. But her hopes were short lived.

  
The door to the room hadn't even fully closed before Anya spat out the question.

"Did you sleep with her?" Anya asked raising her arms with impatience lining her voice.

  
Lexa just averted her friends gaze starring past her. She didn't have a chance to brace for this.

"You did, didn't you?" Anya asked, eyes growing wider as Lexa opened her mouth and closed it. "Lexa you do realize what could happen if this got out right? If people found out," Anya paused rubbing her forehead with her thumb and two fingers. "You'd be an outcast."

She couldn't help but let the word outcast make her shudder. There were always tale of individuals shunned from society for various reasons, but no one ever knew what happened to them. People hypothesized and made up stories, but they would just vanish one day without a trace.

  
"Anya," Lexa said lowering her voice and almost growling. "Can we please not talk about this here."

  
"I can't believe this. What's Lincoln going to say?" Anya asked walking in circles around the oak desk that sat near the wall completely covered in windows. The view looked out at other businesses and small wanders crossing at intersections as the lights turned from green, to yellow, and red.

  
"First off, can we not just keep this between us? Second, did you not hear me?"

Most days, Lexa appreciated that her friends never treated her any different even though they had their jobs there because of who she was. After they became friends as kids, they were always there for each other, more like siblings at times. But as Anya pestered her further for information, today was not one of those days she found herself thankful.

"I heard you," Anya said grumbling and crossing her arms. "Just tell me one thing and I'll drop it."

  
Lexa nodded her head reluctantly.

  
"You're not going to see her again are you?"

  
"No, no, no," Lexa said almost positive she couldn't find Clarke if she wanted to. But the idea left her eyes stuck to the floor.

  
"Lexa."

  
"What? It was just a hook up Anya, nothing more," Lexa said. She really did want to believe that, but the blonde had been running through her mind the entire way into work like someone who was late to the most important event of their life. Her laugh, her wit, her body, it annexed part of Lexa's brain. She really wanted to believe that the twisting and turning in her gut was only temporary, but the idea that she might only see Clarke again at tense political functions left her stomach dropping.

Regardless, Lexa knew the right answer, the only answer.

  
"It'll never happen again."

\---------------

 

Life fell back into it's regular routines. Anya agreed not to tell Lincoln she had hooked up with Clarke, and as the days passed no more people came forward with questions of her exploits.

  
It had been two weeks since she had seen Clarke, but she still could have sworn at times she caught glimpses of blonde hair out of the corners of her vision when she walked down the street. She knew it was only wishful thinking. The woman had probably fled Trikru territory the moment she left Lexa's place. She had done all but push her out herself. But it wasn't enough to convince Lexa's mind to stop reminding her at every corner where the sidewalk turned, every bend where where a straggler lagged behind large groups.

  
Even while she was at the gym with Lincoln in the middle of the ring with big black gloves covering her hands, she was distracted.

  
"Lexa," Lincoln said. "Lexa." He waved his arms around. "Earth to Lexa."

  
Lexa shook her head. "What?"

  
Their regular gym wreaked of stale sweat and spray on deodorant. Weight benches, dumbbells, and punching bags hanging from the ceiling were only a few of objects scattered around the venue, some occupied by other Trikru puffing out their chests and challenging their friends with a stare and a flexed muscle.

"You going to train with me or just stare off into space all day?"

  
"Sorry," Lexa said raising her arms and positioning her feet. "Just a little distracted is all."

  
"I can see that," Lincoln said readying his hands to catch her punches. "Want to tell me why you keep zoning out and occasionally smiling at the work out equipment?" He smirked. "I'm pretty sure it's not going to return your advances."

  
"I'm just thinking about work." Lexa lied taking a few swings and jabs before leaning in left to avoid Lincoln's arm swinging the practice glove to her right side.

  
Boxing was a pretty common staple in her routine. It was nothing more than a hobby, but Lexa excelled at everything she did. She had to. When this political game she was being introduced to offered very little room for weakness, she had to be at her best at all time despite the toll it took on her.

"The only time I've ever seen you smile about work was when Anya choked on that seed for a second and fell out of her chair." He said taking a few more hits to his mitts before repeating his earlier movement. This time though, he caught Lexa off guard, and she barely avoided contact with him.

  
"Maybe I was just thinking about that," Lexa lied again furrowing her brow and hitting his hands harder.

  
"Fine, don't tell me now," he said. "I'll get out of you eventually.

  
Lexa swallowed. She didn't keep anything from Lincoln, but this was different. This was something that could put him in jeopardy too. Plus she already had to deal with Anya's judgemental looks. She didn't want to hear it from him. It was one night. Just one night she told herself.

  
"You're welcome to try," she said following the combo he had her running. This time though, as Lexa's blows picked up speed, he wasn't quick enough to move his hand down to block the body shot, surprising him with a hit that landed square into his side. "But don't get too cocky."

  
Lincoln stumbled back a bit, eyebrows raised before he regained his balance and smiled slapping his gloves playfully into his thighs. "Alright commander, bring it."

  
She didn't hold back after that, leaving her muscular friend huffing as he tried to keep up with the energy she was expending. The rapid succession of swings were enough to keep him too occupied to interrogate her further.

After she burnt off enough steam, they traded places before she plugged in her ear buds and hit the treadmill.

  
Running had always given Lexa a much needed rush when her thoughts were bogged down with work and stressful family engagements. Each foot in front of the other took her to a different world. Even if her body didn't actually move more than a couple of feet forward before being pushed back, her eyes would close and pretend that she was out in the lush woods of the national park instead of inside at another meeting, in her office until the city grew softer and the sky lost its color, talking to the same tired people as they reviewed their next strategy for the upcoming events.

Her feet pushed harder against the machine as the tread whined when it spun round and round. Her pulse grew louder until it aligned itself with the driving beat of her music. She was carried away from her obligations, if even for only a moment.

 

\---------------

  
"Ms. Woods," the young male cashier behind the counter said her name.

  
"Sorry," Lexa said pulling herself out of another wandering thought and grabbing the coffee out of the man's outstretched hand. She had found herself having quite a few of those as of late.

"Have a good one."

  
Still covered in a thin layer of sweat from her workout earlier this morning with Lincoln, she exited the cafe and enjoyed the way the breeze blew around her. It was her only relief from the humid day as the grey clouds looming in the sky threatened precipitation.

The sidewalks were packed with people as they spilled over into the streets. The weekend was a celebration marked on every Trikru's calendar, and there was a parade today to mark the occasion. Mother's pushed strollers, while other young children were dressed up with black paint around their eyes and fought each other with wooden swords. Vendors were set up on every corner ready to rake in the sales.

  
With all of the extra commotion and the red and black Trikru symbols painted onto white banners and signs, she was certain she must be seeing things. It had to just be another cruel trick her mind decided to play while it laughed in the background. But after she did another double take, she knew it was her. Blonde hair peaked out of a dark hoodie and those eyes. She could never forget them.

  
Her body took over as Lexa found herself cutting through the crowd, mumbling apologizes to those who didn't see her before she squeezed in between them. Everyone seemed to be too focused on finding a spot to watch the parade or keeping an eye of their children they had in tow to notice Lexa until after she pushed through them. Hot coffee sloshed around until she just tossed the entire thing into a trash can as she walked by it.

  
It was difficult to keep track of the woman when every time she ran into another body, she lost sight of her for a minute. But as her eyes scanned the sea of faces, another flash a blue gave her a bread crumb to follow.

She rounded a corner in the busy center of the city, only standing a couple of feet behind the woman that had been keeping her thoughts occupied.

  
Before her sensibilities could kick in, she called out her name. "Clarke." The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her. Lexa tried to keep her feet on the ground when her suspicions were verified.

"Lexa?" Clarke said tilting her head before a smile began to tug at the corner of her lips.

Common sense came back to Lexa, and she swiftly grabbed Clarke by the hand pulling her into the ally between two looming skyscrapers, away from all the curious looks.

Once Lexa had secured enough privacy to be confident, her eyes found blue starring back at her. She could have sworn she watched the blonde's pupils grow larger in front of her, but she chalked it up to just the newly acquired shade.

  
"Hey, I," Lexa said rubbing the back of her neck. "Anymore jerks you need me to chase away for you?"

The blond let out a small laugh. "I can't think of anyone I want chased away right now," Clarke said causing Lexa to try and swallow the lump growing in her throat.

"I was surprised to see you," Lexa said. "But glad." She made sure to quickly add.

"Well here I am," Clarke said raising her eyebrows as her smile dug in a little deeper.

Lexa rocked back and forth on her heels trying to hold back the words in her mouth. Fearing there was a good chance she might sound crazy, but they came out without consent. "I can't stop thinking about you Clarke." Her heart began to pound in her ears.

Lexa's gaze fell to the ground until a gentle pair of fingers found their way under her chin, lifting her face to meet the blonde's.

"I know the feeling," Clarke said as blue eyes overcame hers. The corners of Lexa's mouth turned up and she took a step closer towards Clarke.

Rain drops began to break free of the sky and fell to the ground in almost deafening waves as snare drums signaled the beginning of the event on the streets. Troops dressed in clean crisp uniforms would be following shortly behind the marching band, along with floats, and the Trikru soccer team.

  
Lexa opened her mouth. But as Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, she found her hands reaching out to cup Clarke's face.

  
Clarke's breathing hitched. The small movement was so grand that it rippled through Lexa in waves strong enough to make her knees grow weak. She pushed a now wet stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear while her other hand stroked her cheek. Clarke's soft skin grew hotter under her touch.

"Clarke I-" It was all she could say before Clarke's arms wrapped around her waist and extinguished any remaining distance until there was no space left between their bodies and only inches remaining between their lips.

  
Lexa didn't need anymore encouragement after that, and her mouth found Clarke's. The instruments and cheering in the background melted away leaving nothing more than racing heart beats and soft lips.

  
"We can be friends right?" Lexa asked pulling away a little, but never straying too far from the blonde's touch.

  
"The best of friends," Clarke assured her pulling her back into her embrace.

  
"No one, no one has to know," she said for the second time since she met the woman mumbling into Clarke's lips. "We can-"

  
Clarke's mouth lit up hers. "Lexa."

"Hmm?" Lexa asked lost in Clarke's warm aura.

"No more talking."

  
Lexa knew this was the worst decision she had ever made, that what she was doing with Clarke was insane, but every taste, every touch, every flick of the blonde's tongue drove her crazy. She knew her sanity was running away from her, but she had no intention of catching it.

By the time they pulled away, their clothing, their hair, their skin was drenched. The heat of the moment was their only barrier left between them and cool wet clothing that clung to them.

  
Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's. "My place?"

  
Clarke's head bobbed up and down. They left the ally at opposite ends, taking different routes, but their destination led them back to each other in the safety of Lexa's sheets and comforter.

  
Lexa was supposed to be on her way to work. Even though it was the weekend, she had several hours worth of paperwork left waiting for her on her desk. But for the first time in her life, she played hooky. Tomorrow, she told herself. She'll do it tomorrow.

Instead, she shut her phone off and welcomed Clarke's company.

  
There was a fire growing the background they found themselves playing with, but as she watched Clarke's clothing fall to her floor again, she couldn't have cared if the whole world burned. The only thing that mattered right then and there, was Clarke, and catering to her every desire.

Clarke must have felt similar, because she only seemed to fuel the flames with each and every labored breath and arch of her back until they collapsed into each others arms.

 

\---------------

 

After that work and the gym were just places she counted down the minutes until she could meet up with Clarke again. Any place dark and secluded welcomed their presence before they eventually caved and tried to sneak back to Lexa's place unnoticed.

They spent hours exploring each other some nights, while others they wrapped themselves around each other and talked about everything and nothing until the early morning glow cascaded through Lexa's bedroom window.

She couldn't help but push her good judgement aside when it came to Clarke. Whether through bravery or an unquenchable addiction to the blonde, she took the risk night after night pushing her luck further and further.

  
Lexa's perfect record of attendance at work only accumulated more marks as she found herself cutting out early and showing up late leaving Lincoln and Anya staring at each other when she walked into the office. But she just couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

  
After a few weeks, on a Saturday, she took Clarke to her favorite trail in the national Trikru park.

  
The secluded path that Lexa came to when she needed a break from reality was alive with the sound of Clarke's laughter as they walked through the wilderness taking in the fragrance of pine and the chirping of singing birds.

  
"It's beautiful out here Lex," Clarke said interlocking her fingers between the brunettes.

  
"I thought you might like it," Lexa said squeezing Clarke's hand.

"Do you come out here by yourself?"

"Yeah, you're the first person I've ever brought out here," Lexa admitted as her foot elicited the crunch of a broken branch. Grace was a big part of being successful in battle. It was a lesson well taught in Trikru who were well known for having the fiercest warriors of all of the families. Being around Clarke though, left her searching for balance.

  
She led Clarke through the forest, helping her over the fallen trees and holding back branches. After awhile, the blonde seemed to be intentionally stumbling, looking for any excuse to be close to Lexa.

Lexa was always happy to oblige.

  
The path eventually lead them closer to the opening where the trees receded leaving only tall grass. When Clarke saw the clearing, she broke out into a sprint.

  
"I'll race you."

  
Lexa shook her head as the smile that had been on her face for weeks now only grew deeper.

After giving Clarke a head start, she picked up speed and tried to ruminate over every moment as each step only made the image of the woman come into clearer view.

  
Watching Clarke run through the trees, that blonde hair flowing in the breeze behind her never able to fully catch up, it left Lexa's lungs searching for air. And when they broke free of the tree line and out into the open field surrounded by nothing but nature and green on all sides, the way the sun caught Clarke's skin showering her in light, it was like it knew what Lexa did. Clarke wasn't just beautiful, she was the standard everything else was held to but always fell short of.

  
Lexa caught up to her and all but tackled her onto her back into the tall grass pinning the girl down under the weight of her body and gazing into the giggling woman's eyes.

Lust flooded through her brain as Clarke quivered and her chest heaved. But something else was there, something that woke Lexa up everyday with Clarke on the forefront of her mind.

  
"I want to just stay like this forever Clarke," Lexa said.

  
"Me too Lex," Clarke stopped laughing and her eyes almost seemed a little sad. "Me too."

  
Lexa leaned down and kissed her hoping to make it go away. She wanted to shut out the rest of the world, but a dull ache sprung up between her ribs reminding her they couldn't go on like this forever.

  
For now though, Lexa took in the soft moans escaping the blonde's lips every time she grazed them with hers, and the way she trembled ever so slightly underneath her finger tips. As they sunk deeper into the earth, hidden from civilization, Lexa knew then and there that she had fallen for Clarke, completely and irrevocably. And it was slowly breaking her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was perfect. Hell, even perfect didn't seem like an adequate word to describe it. There was a smile on Lexa's face that just wouldn't go away. It had reached the point where her face was hurting from her muscles holding the grin in place for so long.

It all almost seemed ridiculous. There were plenty of women she dated before Clarke, but not one of them came close to the affect Clarke had on her. She hadn't even known the blonde for long. Realistically she really didn't even know that much about her life back home or even where she went when they weren't together. But Lexa did understand how to make Clarke smile when she was having a bad day and the exact spots that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She discerned that she loved cuddling when it was raining outside and her favorite songs to sing in the shower when she thought no one was listening. The brunette learned she loved to draw and had a forgiving nature that she could extend to anyone no matter how little they deserved redemption. Lexa knew Clarke, or so she thought.

When Lexa went to work, Clarke was always patiently waiting for the brunette in an agreed upon location. But today was different. Today when Lexa went to their meeting spot, the blonde wasn't there.

  
She waited by the old water tower watching the cars drive past as the lazy breeze blew through. Hours passed and the darkness set in. Street lamps lit up the roads under their glow, but there was still no sign of Clarke.

Lexa convinced herself that she was just running late or became busy. So, she went home and hoped for the knock on her door.  She waited for the moment the woman would show up and be standing there with an apologetic smile on her face and a bottle of wine. But it never came.

  
A week went by and there was no word from Clarke, not even a sign as to where she went. Worry and anger both took their turns as Lexa ran through the possibilities. Even so, every night after work Lexa rushed home and stayed up until early hours of the a.m, but optimism was waning with every day that passed.

Given the situation, she couldn't talk to Anya or Lincoln about it. But her friends still seemed to notice the shift in her moods again as the roller coaster that had climbed to its peak screamed downwards. But they didn't say anything, just tried to cheer up their friend and go about their business as usual.

  
It wasn't until later in that week that Lexa began to understand.

It was a typical day by every standard. Interns rushed through the offices with coffee and photocopies while aids and her friends helped her assemble the list of agendas and referendums that were on the table to open up to the public. Everything was normal, at least it was until her father showed up in front of her.

  
"Alexandria," he said as she looked up at the man in the expensive grey suit and designer gold watch with his arms crossed.

"Dad," Lexa said as the people in her office cleared out like birds flying away after a gun shot was fired. Each kept their heads down, too afraid to look the intimidating man in the eye.

  
Lexa was definitely surprised. He was scheduled to be in the capital of the thirteen families, Polis, right now. After that, he had several engagements with allied families. He wasn't suppose to be here. He wasn't even suppose to be in Trikru territory.

  
"Come with me," he said ushering her to follow behind him. Lexa swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

She had always looked up to her father, but his reputation of ruling with an iron fist wasn't earned out of forgiveness or soft stances. He expected his word to be followed, and she was no exception.

When they reached the top floor and entered into his office, her fears reached their height as the missing blonde and her mother stood there.

  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said using the same formal tone he did with all of the families.

  
"It's fine George," Abby said sizing Lexa up with tight lips and narrowed eyes. In response, Lexa stood up straight and held her head high. Her father had always told her it was important to act like the leader she was, that it was pertinent to at least always maintain the appearance of control.

"Nice to see you again," Lexa said shaking the older blonde's hand while trying not to stare for too long at Clarke who had picked a spot on the wall to zone out on. The girl had a distant look in her eyes. It was like she was afraid to look away from that area, like her body may deceive her if she did. Lexa understood, but she was pretending Lexa didn't even exist, like they hadn't just spent every second of their free time the last couple of weeks with each other. As Lexa's heart rate picked up speed, she knew it was the smart move. They weren't suppose to really know each other let alone be intimate. But Lexa ached to be near her again, to know why the blonde never showed.

The look exchanged between her father and Abby didn't put any of her fears to rest. Lexa didn't know why they were here now, but she knew whatever the reason was it wasn't good.

  
It was extremely rare for her father to meet up with one of the leaders of Skaikru. They could only ever stand to meet up in earth shattering situations or when something directly involved members from both families. Lexa took a deep breath as her anxiety increased.

Her and Clarke had been careful, or at least she thought they had been. Every precaution had been used. They met up in secluded spots, waited till one left before the other followed. They made sure to never be seen together after the bar and the parade. But as her father spoke, her immediate fears were quelled.

"Abby and her daughter Clarke are here due to recent events." He took a few steps towards the window and stuck his hands into his suit pants pockets. "It seems the Commander has fallen ill, and doctors don't have a positive prognosis. They expect him to be dead by the end of the month."

Lexa let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until the gravity of the situation hit her.

  
The commander was an individual selected from the thirteen families by vote. They helped settle disputes and keep the peace between the powers, reigning until their death.

  
Dante Wallace, head of Ouskejon Kru, was the current commander.

The Ouskejon Kru, also nicknamed the mountain men, were well known for the rough terrain they held. Dante had been selected as commander years and years ago as a truce between Skaikru and Trikru. His death would mark the upheaval of the bread that was broke between the families to keep the peace that already hung in a fragile state.

  
"Oh," was all Lexa could think to say as her father turned and looked at her expectantly. The news was big, but she knew her father including her in this meeting meant he had plans for her.

"We need to come to an agreement George," Abby said tapping her foot impatiently. "If you support Jake as the next commander we will pull back our embargo on your goods passing through our territory."

  
Her father smirked. "That wasn't the deal we discussed originally. You know as well as I do that we agreed to help you secure some of the Azgeda families territory if in return you supported my bid."

  
"Things change," Abby said. Lexa looked at her father nervously. He was a patient man, but that wasn't to be mistaken for kindness or compassion.

  
"Things may change Abby, but I don't. Either we agree to the original deal or there is nothing left to talk about."

  
"Come on George," Abby said putting her hands on her hips. "We both know what will happen if we can't settle this between the two of us. You know how this will end."

  
Badly, it would end badly. Between Skaikru's economic power and Trikru's military strength, it would throw everything into chaos if the feud was reignited. It had been over a century since any real war had broken out between the families. Usually it was just a minor dispute that lead to diplomatic constraints or at worst, a show of strength through troop placement and military exercises. But this was different. If the feud began again, hell would break loose. Lexa couldn't help but steal a glance at Clarke, wondering if she comprehended what was happening. But Clarke still refused to look at her.

  
"This is your choice," he said not open to budging in the slightest.

  
Abby clenched her jaw, but chose her words carefully. "There is still time if you change your mind. I'm leaving Clarke in the capital until the commander's death. If you have a change of heart, reach out. She'll get a hold of me or Jake, and maybe we can work this out."

   
Lexa's father didn't respond. He just nodded as Abby and Clarke made their way to the exit.

  
"Do the right thing George," Abby said turning around one last time. "You don't want to start a war."

  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said, but everyone in that room knew he didn't mean it. Both families were just as stubborn, just as proud.

With that the two blondes left her father's office with out another word.

  
Lexa waited until the door closed before looking at her father.

  
He sighed. "We have work to do Alexandria. I have to make a few calls, but I need you on this one." He had always depended on her. She was his legacy, his prodigy, and he made no attempt to hide it either. She was the one he wanted to take over after him. Her uncles, aunts, and cousins were not an option for him. Her entire life he had been preparing her for just that.

   
Lexa just nodded and headed towards the door trying to sort through everything that just happened. Between the feud and learning Clarke was leaving, she couldn't process all of the information.

  
As soon as she was out of her father's sight, she rushed to the stairs only used in case of a fire and raced down them. She hoped that she could catch up to Clarke and somehow get her away from Abby. She had to talk to Clarke. Nothing was making sense. She just needed answers to something, anything.

  
By the time she reached the lobby and hastily walked outside, Clarke and Abby were already in their limo and driving away.

  
Clarke caught the brunette out of the corner of her eye and looked back sadly putting her hand up against the window until the vehicle drove out of view leaving Lexa standing there with her arms wrapped around herself.

  
Eventually, Lexa knew whatever it was going on between Clarke and her would have to end. But as she crawled into her bed and Archer purred next to her, she still couldn't help but grieve. They were fortunate that the meeting wasn't about their parents finding out about their late night adventures. But now that Clarke was in the capital, she wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. The capital was located in neutral territory over a thousand miles away. They may as well have been worlds apart.

There was nothing she had to hang on to that reminded her of Clarke other than the pillow that now only retained a hint of her smell. But even that was quickly fading. The sound of the blonde singing in her shower, the taste of Clarke on her lips, for as much as she yearned to retain the memories, they'd never be as good as the real thing. They'd never be as good as actually hearing the blonde laugh when she told a stupid joke or Clarke's soft coos when Lexa stroked her hair while she fell asleep in her arms.

It shouldn't have bothered her. It shouldn't have kept her up all night leaving her eyes faded and bloodshot when she went into work the next day, but no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, it was hopeless.

All she could do now was try to push through and focus on the task at hand, even if that meant helping her father start a war with Skaikru and the girl she had fallen for.


	4. Chapter 4

After the day Lexa watched Clarke pull away in the limo, she refocused on work. She had always been a workaholic by every definition, but this time she recommitted with a vengeance. Everyone's calls were pushed to voicemail unless it was for work. Lexa was not only the first one in the office, but she didn't leave until the custodial workers shut the lights off in the building for the night. And sleep, sleep had become like the rare sunlight that broke through in Alaska during the dead of winter. Between the news of the commander and Clarke leaving, Lexa had plenty of reasons to distract herself. But she found her plan undermined every time she did find time to lay down and close her eyes. Every night Clarke was there in her dreams waiting for her. Like the gravity of the moon that brought in the tides, the woman had been there racing through her slumbering thoughts so consistently Lexa was often confused when she woke up to remember the sheets next to her were empty. It was difficult to have to make the same revelation day in and day out, but there was nothing she could do but suffer in silence and hope that the distance between her and Clarke would eventually cause the water levels to recede back to normal.

After a week had come and gone since the surprise meeting, Lexa was sent on a new assignment. Her father was sending her out to an area in Trikru territory where some of their forces had been dispensed to deal with a Reaper problem.

The Reapers were a well established gang made up of individuals who had been condemned to live as outcasts for their crimes in their territories, but instead of being taken away quietly in the middle of the night, they had banded together. Lexa might of felt some sympathy for the group if the reputation that preceded them wasn't one of pillaging, assaulting, and sometimes even murder.

The families considered them a menace, and her father was no different. Anytime any of the vagabond group attempted to pass through their lands, her father was quick to send out troops to deter them by any means necessary. But today they had somebody with them that her father was very interested in meeting with.

When Lexa left the city, it was still the early hours of the morning where the beating heart of the city slowed down it's pace for a moment. When she showed up at the village the troops had been deployed to, the land had embraced the sun as the fresh morning dew still clung to green blades of grass. If it wasn't for the occasional blood splatter, the absence of birds chirping, or bodies that lead into the trees, it would have been a beautiful morning.

After getting out and stretching her limbs, she approached the soldiers who stood at the edge of the tree line in camouflage uniforms that were strewn with dirt and grass stains. With the loud yelling, It didn't take long before she found the tall bald man she called uncle.

"Give me the run down," Lexa said walking up to her uncle, Titus, who had the same scowl he wore at all times attached to his face. It somehow only grew deeper when he turned his head and saw her.

"We attacked right before first light broke this morning. We took out most of their force before some escaped and the remaining fifty or so found themselves surrounded by my troops in the woods." Titus and Lexa never had the best relationship. He wasn't too happy with the prospect that his brother wanted to pass the mantle to Lexa. Titus was quick to criticize her youth, her optimism, her general sense of having any hope or compassion for humanity. Usually Lexa would just stay out of his way and ignored his endless slew of insults, but that was not currently an option. "As you can see, I have this covered."

Lexa tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't want to be here anymore than he wanted her there, but they both had their orders. "I'm sure you do. I'm just here for this man," she said handing him a picture of a rugged man with long brown hair and scars on his face. Titus took one look at it before practically throwing it back at her.

"Of course you are. That man has killed several of my soldiers already today. You think he's going to come if you just ask nicely?"

"I appreciate the confidence. Don't worry though," Lexa said with a confident smile. "I have it covered. Just let me know when you're ready to close in on the remainder of them." Titus narrowed his eyes before he just walked away mumbling something under his breath.

Lexa just shook her head and went back to her car to pop her trunk. She did have a plan, and it was starring back at her. With a quick tug, she slung the bag that carried her rifle over her shoulder.

She found herself a comfortable perch and began assembling it. The cool metal felt the same way in her hand that it did the first time she held it. Lexa's fingers traced over the engraving trying to recall every memory burned into it. It was a gift she had been given years ago by Gustus, her mother's brother. He came over a couple of times a week after Lexa's mother passed when Lexa was just a kid. Gustus wasn't a Wood's, and the families of Trikru's who were married into the prominent family weren't always the most welcome. But he never forgot about Lexa in George's lonely mansion. Even if it meant arguing with her father, Gustus was always dropping by to check on her. He had been the one to teach her how to shoot with his experience as a soldier, how to shut out the rest of the world and focus. When Lexa was sixteen, she woke up one morning to find the rifle laying at the foot of her bed with a letter. She never heard from Gustus after that, but the rifle and years of training stuck with her.

After the gun was set up and loaded with a custom tranquilizer round, she checked the wind and lined up her shot for when it all began.

It only took moments after the orders to the troops were given before all hell broke loose. In a blink of an eye, confused faces looked around before hitting the ground with a lifeless thud while others tried to find cover and return fire. Her target left his tent shortly after the commotion began right into her line of fire. Narrowing her sights, with a deep breath and a steady hand, her finger pulled the trigger. Less than a second later she watched the man stagger and pull out the tranquilizer from his neck. His eyes searched for her hastily before his muscles gave out, and he collapsed.

By the time the battle was over, there was a reverberation ringing through her ears and a haze of gun powder that clung to the air. It wasn't long after that before her target found his way in front of her waking up in chains. The confusion on his face passed quickly when he saw her.

"Well look who it is," Lexa said with her hands clasped behind her back. "You're a long way from home Roan."

"You know," the man said with a casual smile. "I just thought it might be nice to get away, go somewhere warmer."

Lexa didn't have anything against Roan personally. She certainly didn't think much of him after he left his place in Azgeda to roam with the Reapers, but she didn't necessarily blame him either. His family was well known for having their own issues that were only amplified by their power. Still, she had a job to do. 

"Cute Roan, but you're lucky you're not already dead. Your family name is the only thing that's keeping you breathing."

"My family name?" Roan asked throwing his head back and laughing before he hardened his face. "You and I both know that wouldn't be enough if George didn't want something. So what is it? What is it that dear old daddy wants so bad?"

Lexa shook her head at the man. "Just your cooperation. Agree to help, and this won't be any harder than it needs to be. You can be back in Azgeda shortly dealing with the mess you left there."

"You've come a long way from the little girl hiding behind her mothers dre-" Lexa cut him short as her fist found misplaced itself against his face leaving him to spit out a mouthful of blood.

Usually Lexa was pretty good about controlling her anger, but she found herself opening and closing her hand a few times trying to contain herself.

"Are you going to do as I ask, or do you need some further persuading?"

"Alright alright," Roan said as a smile found its way back to his face. "So much for catching up."

Lexa stared at him for a moment before nodding to the soldiers around her. They quickly picked the man up and put him into the back of a black SUV.

A sigh found its way out of her lips as the vehicle drove away. Today had only been a taste of what real war would look like. But it wouldn't just be a patch of forest that would be dyed in red; it would be villages, towns, cities even. The bodies would pile up as the bombs dropped indiscriminately and hot lead rained down onto soldiers. It would leave people fleeing destroyed homes with nothing more than the cloths on their backs and the children attached to their hands.

It wasn't an easy image to swallow, but the consequences of war were no mystery to anyone who understood victory always came with a list of casualties. All she could do was play her part and hope it was all worth it in the end.

As the day ended and she drove back to the city in silence, she reported back to her father. 

"Alexandria," he said turning around to greet her as she knocked and opened the door to his office.

"Everything went according to plan."

"Good, I know I can always count on you to get the job done," he said sitting down with a smile. "That's why I'm sending you to the capital."

"The capital?" Lexa asked as the news sunk in and her brow furrowed.

"Yes, I need you to go to Polis and keep an eye on the Griffin's for me. There's a good chance that Abby is using her daughter to send messages to their allies. I need you to keep track of her and find out what you can."

"What do I say if someone asks I'm there? I haven't been to the capital in years. Anyone from Skaikru or their allies will be suspicious if Abby shared your meeting."

"That's why I have you attending a few meetings in my place. Everyone knows you're my pick to be the next leader of Trikru. It'll just look like I'm grooming you further for the role." He handed her an envelope with a key card. "You'll be staying across the street from the capital building in a hotel. Feel free to bring you friends," he paused and waved his hand in the air searching for the names. "Lincoln and Anya."

Lexa stared at him for a moment dumbfounded before she bit her lip. There was a large piece of her that was resisting the urge to scream yes back at him, but she had tapered down her expectations of seeing Clarke anytime soon. This seemed like another dream of hers, but this time instead of waiting for the earth to rotate for the water to retreat, he was asking her to detonate the moon.

"Don't grow soft on me now Alexandria," her father said. "You remember what I've taught you?"

"You don't overcome an enemy through just sheer force. You find their weakness and exploit it," she repeated the motto she had been fed since the day she took her first step.

"That's my girl," he said leaning back in his seat as his smile grew larger. "We will make Skaikru pay once and for all Lexa." Lexa just nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It will only be for the next couple of weeks. When I hear word of the commanders death, you need to be somewhere secure where you can escape quickly. Things will escalate fast from there."

"When do I leave?"

"First thing in the morning. So go home and get some sleep," he said leaving Lexa to make her exit. "I know you'll make me proud Alexandria. You always do."

Lexa left the office and called Lincoln and Anya to set up arrangements for tomorrow and the office while they were gone. 

When Lexa did finally arrive home to catch a few hours of sleep and pack, she couldn't help but find herself pacing back and forth. She knew what she had to do, what was expected of her. But for the first time in her life, the motivation wasn't as forth coming. Spy on Clarke, betray Clarke, it made her stomach churn. Clarke was the fresh air Lexa found herself breathing in, the cool breeze on a hot day, the catalyst that awoke a part of Lexa that had long since been dormant. Lexa didn't know if she could go back to the ways things were.

The bed frame whined underneath her and the sheets found their way to her feet as she tossed and turned. Yet, when sleep did finally find her, she couldn't help but smile at the ceiling and whisper into the dark, "May we meet again Clarke."

 


End file.
